


Too Young

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Too much information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's having some fun with Natasha when he learns something he didn't really want to know. Cute and funny one-shot. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me after reading a story by call-me-reggie. It reminded me of something I heard my dad say to my mom once, and I thought it would be fun to write Clint and Natasha in a similar situation. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.

* * *

"Did Fury say what he wanted to talk to you about?" Natasha asked as she picked up another item of clothing from the basket on their bed.  
"Does he ever?" Clint asked as he pulled a pair of sweatpants from the basket and folded them, setting them on the pile he'd fondly named "Things That Used To be Mine, But Natasha Stole From Me and She Looks Far Better In Them Than I Ever Will, So I Let Her Keep Them."  
"True. Any ideas then?" Natasha asked as she threw a pair of boxers at Clint and laughed as they landed on his face.  
"Cute, Tasha." Clint said as he pulled them off. "And no, I don't really have an idea. It might have something to do with my letter of resignation though." Clint said thoughtfully as he pulled out one of Natasha's shirts and folded it.  
"I don't see why he's surprised. He had to have figured that it would only be a matter of time before we were both done." Natasha said practically.  
"I honestly think he expected us to both die on a mission."  
"Nah. He knows we're too good to get killed." Natasha countered.  
"But he also knows we have a history of doing stupid things." Clint pointed out as he finished folding one of his T-shirts.  
"Fair enough." Natasha said as she grabbed the shirt Clint had just finished folding and moving it form his shirt pile to her own.  
"Hey!" Clint protested as he tried to grab the shirt back, but Natasha's reflexes were too quick for him. "That's one of my favorites!" Clint whined.  
"And now it can be one of your favorites to rip off me." Natasha said with a sultry smile.  
Clint returned the smile for a moment before reaching out and snatching the shirt out of Natasha's hands with a smile on his face.  
"I don't think so, hot stuff." He said as he moved the shirt to a safer place on the bed.  
"Fine. I'll just steal it back later." Natasha said confidently.  
"I have no doubt you will." Clint replied with a nod and a smile.  
The pair fell into silence as they continued to fold the laundry. Clint was nearing the bottom of the basket when he found a piece of clothing he'd never seen before.  
"And uh, when do you plan to wear this for me, sexy lady?" Clint asked with a cheeky smile as he held up the sky blue material. To call it clothing really was generous, since it was more lace than anything else, and promised not to cover much at all.  
Natasha looked up from the pants she was folding and saw the fabric in question.  
"I don't." Natasha said after looking as she went back to her folding.  
"I'm sorry?" Clint said.  
"I don't intend to wear that for you." Natasha said and grabbed the last shirt from the basket.  
"Aw, why not?" Clint whined. "Look, Tasha. It's the perfect color to set off you hair." Clint said as he held up the thong a little higher.  
Natasha looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You really think I match my  _thongs_  to my  _hair color?_ " Natasha asked.  
"Yes?"  
Natasha shook her head and chuckled. "Not likely." She said. "Not to mention that if I were to wear that for you, the las thing you'd be concerned with was whether it matched my hair or not."  
"Come on, Tasha. Why won't you wear it for me? You've worn plenty of other thongs for me. Not to mention, you've worn less for me."  
"I know, Clint." Natasha said with a smile.  
"Then why? Why won't you wear this for me?"  
Natasha sighed and looked him dead in the eye. "It's not mine." She said simply.  
"I'm sorry?" Clint asked again.  
"The thong. It isn't mine." Natasha said with a shrug.  
"Then whose is it?" Clint asked as he lowered it slightly.  
Natasha looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if it would be more fun to tell him and see his reaction, or not to tell him and watch him try to weasel it out of her. Finally, she caved.  
"It's your daughter's." She said as she placed some of the clothing back in the laundry basket.  
Clint let out a shriek that made him sound like a little girl and threw the thong away form him as quickly as he could. Natasha smiled and picked it up from the bed before adding it to the clothes in the basket.  
"Wh-wh-wh-"  
"Having some issues, bird brain?" Natasha teased.  
"I-I... bu-bu-bu-"  
"Clint, come on. She's 14." Natasha said.  
"Exactly!" Clint finally got out. "She shouldn't be wearing things like that at such a young age!"  
Natasha laughed. "Clint, honey, I started wearing thongs when I was almost 12. She only has like two or three."  
"That's not the point! 12 is too young to wear them too!"  
"Oh, really? And at what age should she be allowed to wear thongs?"  
"30. At the earliest."  
"Clint." Natasha said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Tasha." Clint said.  
"Get over it. She's growing up, just deal with it."  
At that moment, Annabelle Barton walked into her parents' bedroom and grabbed the laundry basket her mother held out to her.  
"Thanks. Who's growing up?" She asked, turning to her father.  
Clint was about to answer, when he remembered the scrap of fabric he'd seen earlier and suddenly found that he couldn't speak.  
"Papa?" Annabelle asked. "Are you ok?"  
"He's fine, Anna." Natasha said.  
"Umm, ok. Wait, who's growing up?" She asked again, turning to her mother this time.  
"We all are." Natasha said with a smile.  
"We need to work on your cryptic answers." Anna said with a fond smile to her mom.  
Natasha returned the smile and tucked a piece of Anna's straight flame-red hair behind her ear.  
"But that's what you love about me." Natasha kissed her daughter's head and turned her toward the door. "Now go. Put your clothes away and finish packing before Pepper gets here. You know Jessie won't wait very long before she decides to start the sleepover without you."  
Anna nodded and started walking away. "Love you guys." She said at the door, turning to smile at her parents once again.  
"Love you too, Anna." Natasha said.  
Clint just made a strained noise in response, earning a confused look from Anna and a chuckle from Natasha.  
Anna shook her head and left the room, leaving Natasha to deal with her husband.  
"Really, Clint?" Natasha asked as soon as she knew they were alone.  
"I'm sorry, Tasha! But all I could see was her face on your body wearing that scrap of fabric!" Clint defended himself.  
"Honestly, Clint! You've seen her naked for crying out loud!"  
"Yeah, but the last time was when she was three! And even then, it's not like I asked her to run through the house without a stitch of clothing on!"  
Natasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said before going to the dresser and putting her and Clint's clothes away. By the time she'd finished, Clint was still sitting on the bed looking at the ground.  
Natasha was about to leave the bedroom in a huff when Clint spoke.  
"When did she grow up, Tasha?"  
"What?" She asked, his question taking her by complete surprise.  
"When did our daughter grow up? I mean, I swear it was jut the other day that Anna was getting scrapes that she begged me to kiss better. When did things change?"  
Clint finally looked up, Natasha saw tears in his eyes. "When did my little girl grow up?" Clint asked.  
Natasha sighed and went to sit on the bed next to him. "I don't know, Clint. I find myself asking the same questions every now and then. But the important thing to remember is that she turned out wonderfully. Somehow, we managed not to screw her up too much. She's bright, and funny, and beautiful."  
Clint sighed and nodded, allowing Natasha to wrap her arms around his shoulders for a moment. Eventually, she stood and walked over to her dresser and opened a draw. She made her way to the attached bathroom before stopping in the doorway and looking over her shoulder.  
"Come on, Clint." She called, making him look up.  
Another sultry smile crossed her face and she held up a scrap of black fabric.  
"I'm going to need some help putting this on after my shower." She said, her voice husky with want.  
Clint was off the bed and running toward his wife in a second. "I'll help!"  
Natasha laughed as she led him into the bathroom and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that actually turned out longer than I'd meant for it too, but eh, whatever. Hopefully you guys liked it!  
> Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)


End file.
